Digital micromirror devices (DMDs) are used to produce images. A DMD may be a binary light modulator, which consists of a rectangular array of square micromirrors that can be tilted around their diagonals into either one of two stable positions (e.g., an on-state or an off-state). When the DMD is powered on, the micromirrors can be tilted towards a light source. When the DMD is powered off, the micromirrors can be tilted away from the light source.
DMDs can be lightweight, compact, and extremely reliable devices that produce an image whose quality does not degrade over time. The DMDs can be tolerant over a wide range of temperatures and environmental conditions such as shock, radiation, vibration, and the like. As a result, the DMDs can be used in a variety of different devices. For example, DMDs can be used in devices such as televisions, scientific instrumentation such as spectrometers, personal computer (PC) projectors, and the like.